


Perfectly Imperfect

by UN_Owen



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Deaths, F/M, Knights of St. Christopher, Magic, Pre-The Order timeline, Slight Cannon divergence, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, The Order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UN_Owen/pseuds/UN_Owen
Summary: Charlotte Silverson’s life revolved around two things: family and duty. She had always played it safe until she met him.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Original Female Character, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Perfectly Imperfect

Another dead body has been found. It has been the third one within two weeks, however, what made the third victim different from the others was that she was a member of the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose. And that was enough for the Order to get involved.

Finally.

The main suspect was still unknown after the magical investigation. They didn’t gather much except from the fact that whoever was responsible for the killings, it wasn’t human. Whatever it was that was preying around the area had an appetite for human meat.

Charlotte Silverson stood amongst the other member of the secret society as the Temple Magus gave a word of precaution to the members. She received a gentle nudge on her side from a fellow member, and even without taking of his mask, she knew that it was none other than her adopted brother, Evan.

“It’s going to be a long night.” He whispered.

“No doubt about that.” She agreed.

After the warning from the Temple Magus, she immediately commanded to start the ritual that was scheduled for the night.

As the siblings expected, it was almost midnight when the ritual was finished. Both were glad for the presence of the acolytes to clean up the mess as they headed on their way back to their dorms. 

Charlotte slipped inside the room as quietly as she could, avoiding to get the attention of her blonde roommate. She was about to lay down on her bed when she heard a voice.

“Out with that boyfriend of yours?” Her roommate, Lena, opened her dark brown eyes slowly.

“There’s no boy, Lena. Just another project.” Charlotte sighed, removing her shoes and jacket.

“You’re going to be an old maid if you don’t have any fun.” Lena teased her.

“I’m having fun.” She said defensively.

“College is not just about passing classes, you know?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’ve heard that line before.”

“Because you’re such a nerd.” The blonde chuckled.

“Hey.” Charlotte said in a mock hurt tone.

“But you’re my favorite nerd.”

“And you’re my favorite roommate.

She earned a lazy smile from her friend. “You’re no fun. Goodnight, Charlotte.” Her roommate rolled on her side and sleep again.

“Goodnight.” She responded, lying down on her bed. Looking at the clock on the bedside a nightstand made her cringed. She would once again pay the price of having a double life. 

* * *

Having her late night activities with the Order among other things and classes in the morning for three years, Charlotte had a good grip on how to balance it all at the expense of having a full night sleep.

What she wouldn’t trade to get a full night sleep, but alas, there’s no rest for the wicked.

While she enjoyed most of her classes, there was one in particular that she found to be dreadful: Biochemistry and Cell Biology with Professor Baxton. The man was known for giving failed remarks on students whom didn’t meet his expectations.

Charlotte was one of the few brave souls who dared seat on the first row. Jolting down notes has proven itself to be a necessary evil as the lesson went on.

“Can anyone tell me why liver cells have a high amount of peroxisomes?” Although the question was directed for the whole class, Professor Baxton stood in front of Charlotte.

He looked more intimidating up-close, with his lips pursed and piercing blue eyes. The man has a fondness of asking questions in his class to every students’ dismay.

It took her a minute before her brain processed the question. “Um…so that the liver can detoxify the chemicals in our body. It also helps in the production of bile acids from cholesterol.”

The professor had a sharp look on his face as he looked at her before continuing with their lesson. Her eyes widened in horror when their professor ended the lesson a little earlier only to talk about their next lesson.

“I thought we’re not going to discuss chloroplast and photosynthetic pigments until next week?” Her classmate beside her, Matthew, whispered.

“Yeah. It’s written in the syllabus.” Charlotte answered quietly. While she has read the first few pages about it, she wasn’t confident that her knowledge would be sufficient for someone like their professor.

“Of course, he’s not going to follow it. He’s the worst.” Sasha, the girl behind them, murmured.

“Worst of the worst.” Matt agreed.

“Do you mind telling us what the discussion is all about?” She turned her head to their professor was eyeing the three of them.

_Shit._

“It seems like you know the lesson too well. Don’t you?”

His question was met with complete silence. Before the man could say another word, the bell rang. Charlotte slumped on her chair, eyes remain at their professor.

“Class dismissed.” He said. Students were quick to pick up their things and leave the room including Charlotte.

“Dodge a bullet back there.” Sasha said to her as they left the room.

“Should have read the next chapter.” She shook her head in dismay.

“There’s a party later at-“Matt offered his invitation only to be cut off by Sasha.

“Don’t even bother, Matt. I’m sure she’s busy.” Sasha smiled as she looked at Charlotte. “Aren’t you?”

“She’s right. I’ve got to finish this project for Physiology class.”

“Isn’t that due until next next week?”

“Yup but I’ve got a lot on my plate right now. I have this extracurricular to keep up.” She gave a small smile to her classmates.

“Ever the good girl.” Sasha chuckled.

“Sorry, I have to get going. Promised a meal with someone.” She waved goodbye to them and proceeded to the pub near Belgrave.

The University was filled with people from the upper class; some of which was familiar to Charlotte. A small smile often curled her lips to the familiar strangers around the University. Halfway to the pub, a familiar voice called out her name.

“Charlotte! Charlotte!”

She turned around nearly crashing with none other than Randall.

“Hey. What’s up?” A smile immediately appeared on her face.

“A project for Doctor Johnson and tons of homework from Professor Howell. That woman doesn’t know the word ‘rest’.” Rolled his eyes at the word rest.

“Wait till you have Baxton next year.”

Randall’s nose crunched up. “He’s that bad huh?”

“You just have to be prepared for his classes. He certainly likes to be unpredictably. Last week he gave a surprise quiz.”

“Can’t hardly wait to meet that guy.” He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“We’re on the path of medicine, my dear friend. It’s just the beginning of a wild ride.” She reminded him with a grin.

“There’s a difference between knowing the path, and walking the path.” He added.

“Can’t agree with you more, Morpheus.”

“Speaking of paths, I know how busy you are.” “But do you have some free time on Friday?”

“Fridays are off limits, Randall. I’m so sorry.”

“But’s it’s my birthday. I’m planning something small. You don’t even have to bring gifts.”

“I’d love to Randall. I really do but-“

“Don’t say camping again.” He pointed a hand at her.

Charlotte lifted her shoulders. “What can I say?”

Randall shook his head. 

“It’s a…family tradition.” She defended.

“A boring one. It’s either family dinner or that.” He commented.

She open her mouth to find another defence but failed to think of one. “You got me there.” She chuckled.

“You missed the first one last year.” He reminded her as they walk together on the hallway. “Birthday just come once a year, you know.” He said with a frown.

“Are you guilt tripping me?” She paused on her tracks and looked at him with disbelief.

The younger student replied with a shrug, a frown remained on his face.

“Really Carpio?” She snorted.

“Maybe. Is it working?” His lips slowly curling into a smile.

“Fine. You win. I’ll try my best.” She raised her hand in defeat.

“Lena’s invited too. It’ll be fun.” Randall beamed a huge smile at her.

* * *

While Charlotte would rather spend her day within the library or their room, she promised to be more social and that was where Lena entered. A certified social butterfly and a charisma that was nearly irresistible to others.

The chatter of the customers in the pub was nearly drowned by the music at the bar. It took some luck and Lena’s charm to get a booth for themselves. The meal was subpar at best compared to the one that she was used back home. It was one of the reason she enjoyed going home every weekend.

After their meal, Charlotte has to excuse herself for another project that she has to finish. Lena was reluctant to let Charlotte go but she understood that her friend’s priority will always be in academics.

Once Charlotte was alone, she went on to snatch a small bag in the dorm before heading to woods near the campus. By the time she reach the forest, the darkness loom over the sky. She fished her phone out of her pocket and decided to call her brother.

“Evan, wherever you are, please get your ass in the forest.” She said in a hush tone before finishing the call that ended up in the voice mail.

“No need to worry. The Evanator is here.” Evan made his appearance, carrying a sling bag with him. Walking closer to his companion, he was relatively taller than she was. They share the same dark hair and almost the same face shape but they have different eye color. The resemblance they share was enough for most people to think that they were related.

“Please don’t call yourself that.“ She groaned.

“You have any other ideas, Chuckster?” 

Charlotte let out a disgusted grunt, putting her phone back in her pocket. “How about we do what we have to do for tonight?” She took out a flashlight.

“Always on about the business.” He took out his own flashlight. The pair walk into the deep part of the forest were most of the victims were found.

“Any idea what it could be?” Evan asked her.

“It’s not a vampire, fairy type creature or a wraith for sure.”

“Which leaves us to dozens more creature on the suspect sheet.”

“That’s why we’re here to find out.”

“It could be a werewolf.”

“I thought they were all taken care of?”

“They could just be good at hiding.”

“I think we can cover more ground if we split up.”

“I’ll go here.” Evan pointed his flashlight on the left.

“Then mine is here.”

“Later, sis.” Evan waved back before going into the path.

Charlotte started to walk as quietly as she could. Listening to the noise around her; wary of every chirping of crickets and hoots of owl. There was no room for mistake.

The cold wind brushed up against her skin made her cling on her coat. She paused on her tracks hearing a noise.

Could it just be the wind or…?

Then there it was as clear as day; she heard a growl. She spun around calmly, taking out her stun gun. Her weapon of choice wouldn’t be as effective as others but there were other means of hurting whatever it was that was killing around the vicinity of the University.

“AHHH!”

Charlotte gripped her gun and ran as fast as she could to where she heard the scream was coming from.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw the order and I thought I could give it a shot with the lack of Hamish fics. I'm clueless about Cell Biology but I tried my best to make it appear decent. I apologize for the grammatical errors.


End file.
